1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of storage binders, and more particularly to a binder for organizing fishing lures.
2. Description of Related Art
Fishing lures are generally stored in conventional tackle boxes having several small open top compartments overlying a large compartment that forms the bottom of the box. The lures too large for the smaller compartments are typically placed in the large compartment with other lures and tackle and become part of an entangled mass that is difficult to separate. The lures are thus made less accessible to the fisherman since they cannot be readily identified, separated, and removed for use when needed.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved fishing lure organizer and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the present invention provides a fishing lure organizer that includes two panels pivotally connected by a living hinge. Each of the panels includes a planar base and a number of compartments that define a corrugated outer surface. The corrugated surfaces matingly engage when the panels are moved to a closed position. Fishing lures can be separately stored in each of the compartments out of contact with other lures stored in the organizer. The base and compartments of each panel are formed of transparent material so that each of the lures can be readily identified. When the panels are moved to the open position, the desired lure can be easily removed for use.